1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting cover for remote control devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been designed in the past to protect remote control devices, such as the ones used with T.V. receivers and other electronic equipment. These remote devices are tossed around and manipulated by children and others without much attention or case. Not infrequently they break. Thus, the need for protection.
Applicant believes that the closest references correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,059 issued to Butler in 1989 for a cushioning device for remote control television equipment and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,256 issued to Meliconi in 1989 for a shockproof protective sheath for remote controls, in particular those of television receivers. However, Butler and Meliconi's patents differ from the present invention because require a through opening to allow the passage of the control signal. The present invention, on the other hand, discloses a cover around a remote control device that does not require openings yet allows emission of control signals to electronic equipment.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.